The Little Things
by DragonSteel
Summary: When you rarely see your love it's the few moments you steal away that matter the most. Rescue Bots/Prime AU Prowl/Chase
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt from the kink meme:**tfanonkink .livejournal . com 10462. html? thread=11926238&#t11926238

This chapter is pretty much PWP

I haven't watched a lot of Rescue Bots, just a couple episodes. This is basically G1 Prowl in the Prime universe.

The trouble with trying to write Transformers: Prime or Rescue Bot characters kissing is that they don't really have lips and it's hard to picture :C Also, Prowl's boobs would get in the way but I'm ignoring that.

.

.

"You have scanned a flight model?" Prowl's piercing gaze scanned Blades, who squirmed.

"Ah y-yeah. A helicopter."

"Highly unusual. Possibly dangerous. You will be doing individual drills tomorrow along with the team drills." Prowl moved down the line of Rescue bots to Heatwave, leaving Blades behind to whimper, "Dangerous? Drills?"

"Today I will be looking over your reports."

"Ah… reports." Heatwave replied with a sort of dawning horror.

"Yes. You have been remiss in not been sending them to Optimus. Now that I have arrived I will expect a weekly transmission of them."

"Ah… right… sir."

"Now, the backlog of reports?"

The red Rescue Bot grimaced. After landing things had been so chaotic adjusting to the new routine and surroundings, that he had truthfully forgotten to write reports, and then when nothing was said of it, he had been all too happy to continue not writing them. To his surprise Chase, who was on his left side, spoke up.

"I have them sir."

The rest of the Rescue bots stared at the police car in surprise and, in Heatwave's case, relief.

"Very good. Heatwave, Chase, you will accompany me on a tour of your base. The rest of you are dismissed until 0900 tomorrow."

.

.

That night was cool and calm, with soft breezes lifting off the ocean to chase light clouds before the stars and moon.

Inside the brightly lit Burn's home Blades was nervously babbling to Cody, Boulder, anyone who would listen about the drills tomorrow. Heatwave was silently glaring across the room at him. He would never admit it but he was nervous for Blades. He knew that Blades was physically capable of doing well, but if he remained so nervous there was no telling what he might crash into.

Chase was in the corner discussing Prowl's inspection with Chief Burns, who had greeted Prowl when he had arrived on the island, but had then returned to his duties while Prowl inspected things.

"He is concerned that the base and the island are not properly prepared in case of a Decepticon attack," said Chase, "At the moment we're mainly relying on the obscurity of Griffin Rock and the ability to alert the main base in case of trouble."

Chief Burns had never seen a Decepticon, but he was intimately aware of the Rescue Bots' capabilities and the damage they could do even accidentally. The sheer force and power a Cybertronian could bring down in malicious intent would be atrocious. "Did he have any suggestions?" he asked.

"He will give his final report in two days, when he leaves, but he has already ordered a daily com check in with the main base along with weekly reports."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. The civilians are what I'm most concerned about if there is an attack. The island is used to hurricanes and tropical storms, which may help in case of evacuations, but we usually have warning for those."

"Chase." The police car turned in surprise to see Prowl standing at the entrance of one of the tunnels leading out of their base. "Would you accompany me through these tunnels again?"

"Yes sir," Chase responded promptly.

Heatwave straightened from where he had been leaning against the concrete wall, asking gruffly "Would you like me to come too, sir?"

"No, thank you Heatwave. I am merely satisfying a small curiosity for myself." Prowl turned smartly and entered the shadowed tunnel, Chase following close behind and leaving Heatwave behind to pace restlessly.

Their combined headlights dipped into rocky crevices and cast a gold hue around them. If necessary they could switch their optics to utilize the scarce light better, but given that there was no expected threat, simply using the headlights and their optic's normal settings was more energy efficient.

Half way through the tunnels length Prowl stopped and turned to face him. "Chase..." he whispered, staring at him with an unreadable expression. His lights shone brightly, throwing strange shadows across his face and Chase felt his spark contract in his chest.

"Sir?" he replied stiffly.

Prowl's lips twisted into a small smile. "We are both off duty and alone. It is illogical for you to call me sir."

"A Rescue Bot is never off duty."

"I know. The second in comand of an army is never off duty either."

They stood together in silence, bathing in each other's lights, details softened by shadows. Prowl suddenly stepped closer and reached up past his head to stroke his emergency lights. "These are new."

"You have them as well." Emboldened by his close proximity and soft touches Chase leaned into Prowl's chest and felt along his side to his lower back where the lights were located in his root mode.

Prowl shuddered and Chase started to pull back in surprise but Prowl's strong hands grasped his shoulders and kept him still. "Oh Chase, it's been so long," he whispered next to his audial.

"We were drifting in stasis." Chase hesitated, "Were we... did you think I was dead?"

"I didn't know. Sometimes I thought you were. My tactical simulators ran countless scenarios of how you might have died. My spark longed for you always," Prowl whispered.

"Prowl..." Chase started uncertainly.

"My partner, my lover always."

Prowl had always had the ability to render him speechless with just a few words. Prowl dragged his hands down his chest and around his back, pulling him even closer, pressing them together from chest to hips. "Want to feel you," he whispered. "All of you. Against me, inside of me."

Chase buried his head in Prowl's neck, hiding his face. Light fingers traced over his back, swirling and stroking. They slowly edged lower, and Chase shivered when they slithered over the seams lining his hips and aft. Prowl's neck cables were cool and tense underneath his lips and he kissed them softly. The other mech shivered and if possible pressed himself even closer as his touches became firmer, rubbing where his hips and thighs met. Chase spread his legs to better balance and take their weight, also encouraging Prowl to take advantage of where the plating spread and didn't cover fragile and sensitive cables. Prowl took the hint and eager fingers dipped inside the blue plating, wiggling and teasing wiring and tense cabling.

Chase moaned into the cabling he was sucking on, then eyed the trembling doorwings spread eagerly behind Prowl's back. He wondered if they were as sensitive in this earth form as before. Gently lifting his hand off of where it had settled on the light bar on Prowl's lower back he slid it up to the base of the right doorwing where it connected to the torso and stroked along the outer edge. Prowl shuddered and the wing pressed into his hand. Chase carefully traced around the edges, memorizing the alien shape before brushing over the outer plating protecting it.

Prowl's hips were shifting restlessly, pressing against and pulling away from his own and Chase raised his other hand from where it had been resting on Prowl's smooth thigh to press firmly on his aft, pushing their panels together to rock and grind against each other. Prowl moaned long and low, fans rattling to cool him. Clever fingers danced up Chase's back, settling on his helm and gently stroking his sensitive antennae and he groaned.

Chase's fingers settled on the edge of the trembling doorwing, gently squeezing before darting in to map the interior side. It had padding and a molded contour vastly different from before, but from Prowl's whimpers and insistent rocking it was still very sensitive. Prowl suddenly bucked hard, causing them to lose balance and fall into the wall.

"Ah! Prowl!" he cried.

"Need you," Prowl groaned and Chase moaned as they slid down to settle on the rock floor. Prowl straddled his lap, still rubbing frantically against him. There was a quiet click as his panel slid open and a hiss of air as his spike pressurized, arcing up and pressing between their stomachs. Chase gently cradled the glistening spike in his hand, staring in fascination as Prowl mewled and writhed against him. He was always awed when Prowl came undone like this.

Hot air swirled, surrounding them as he slowly stroked up and down the familiar heat in his hand, Prowl pushing insistently into him among a litany of moans. Knowing that the other bot was close, he rubbed at the ridges spiraling down his spike and, lifting his other hand, drew gentle circles on the tip. In response a trickle of transfluid escaped and Prowl whimpered. Chase's panel involuntarily snapped open and he firmed his touch, swiping across the small opening. Prowl cried out, arching his back and rattling doorwings as he came, transfluid splattering across their stomachs.

Chase enjoyed the ecstasy frozen on Prowl's faceplates for a few seconds before he collapsed against him, pressing overheated plating against similarly overheated plating. Chase's spike was pressed between them and he shuddered before gently easing Prowl's hips back. Prowl whimpered at the movement, pressing his face against his neck cables. "Want to feel you," Prowl whispered roughly. "Never let me go."

Chase enjoyed the feel of the hips held between his hands for a moment before he slid one hand around the smooth aft and down between Prowl's spread legs. To his surprise the valve opening was already spiraled open and slick with lubricant. He gently slipped a finger inside to rub and relax the slick platelets. It was incredibly tight, and Chase knew physically what he had known mentally; Prowl had been alone for a long, long time. "Oh Prowl…" he whispered, overcome.

He pressed whisper soft kisses on Prowl's neck and shoulders as he carefully pressed against the valve's walls. He pushed another finger in to stretch and twist the valve open. The doorwings twitched and rose from where they had been splayed open in complete relaxation.

Chase paused over one of the small bumps signaling an underlying sensor and circled it around and around. The doorwings shuddered and Prowl shifted restlessly in his lap.

Gradually Chase loosened the tight platelets enough to slip in a third finger. By this time Prowl was quietly moaning by his audial, doorwings trembling anew on his back. Shaking, Chase removed his fingers and grabbed Prowl's hips moving him carefully above his lap. Using Chase's shoulders to steady himself Prowl rose to his knees, bending down to nuzzle Chase's cheek before carefully sinking down on his spike.

Chase grunted and then began gently rocking deeper into the clenching valve, hands tightening on the hips. Quietly, with scraping metal and hissing fans, Chase reached the ceiling node and Prowl's shout echoed along the rocky tunnel. He moaned as he paused to grind into the small bump and then pulled out a small distance and thrust back in.

Lifting Prowl's hips he took his spike out farther from inside the tight valve and then pulled Prowl back down on him. He captured his pale lips with his own and indulged in a lengthy kiss before pulling Prowl back up and settling into a rhythm. The valve's platelets stretched and clenched around him as his spike rubbed over slick sensors causing him to moan and increase his speed. Their plating scraped and clanged together as Chase planted his feet down and began to thrust up, jostling Prowl as he moaned and threw back his head, showing off vulnerable neck cables.

Chase could feel the charge and pressure building in his spike, and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He rubbed along the open edge of Prowl's valve where it stretched over him, then squeezed in a finger to press hard against the nearest node. Prowl bucked hard, trying to press into the finger and spike simultaneously. His spike hit the ceiling node again and Prowl cried out, valve clenching and spike freeing transfluid as he came. Chase moaned at the sight and slipped his finger out to grip a white thigh as he thrust twice more before he came with a shout. He shuddered hard, grinding up before collapsing with Prowl leaning heavily against him.

The cool breezes whistling through the tunnel collided with their hot plating, drawing off the heat. Their lips rasped over each other in a kiss, pliable metal scraping softly. Arms clutched, holding tight as the transfluid dripping down their bodies dried slowly.

Prowl gave him a sleepy smile and settled down, laying his head on his blue chest. Chase could feel his systems shutting down for recharge and stirred, pushing lightly at Prowl's shoulders. "We… we shouldn't recharge here. What would the others think?"

Prowl pulled back to look him in the optics and replied, "A logical assumption would be that I love you."

Flustered, Chase looked away, "Please, Prowl."

"Very well." He carefully stood, using Chase's shoulder's for leverage. This put his stained thighs directly in view and Chase took a moment to look appreciatively before levering himself to his feet.

Prowl pulled a small bundle of cloths out of his subspace and proceeded to wipe himself down. He had obviously put some planning into this encounter and Chase approved heartily. The other police car then turned to him and began to gently clean and stroke his plating, lingering over his plating to rub comfortingly. Chase leaned lightly into his ministrations, taking a moment to savor his touch. With one last gentle caress Prowl turned and kicked dirt over the spilled transfluid and lubricant on the floor. Sensing his gaze Prowl turned and said calmly, "There is only a 5% chance that your team will realize what was spilled here."

Satisfied, and trusting in Prowl's decision Chase nodded firmly and scanned the area for any other traces of their activities. Soon enough they turned and walked back down the tunnel toward the bright and loud building that they had left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: References to mechpreg and sparkling deaths

I'm thinking just one, maybe two more chapters after this, but I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen in them :/

I also kind of want to write some Blades after this

Prowl's doorwings stretched slightly against the warmth of Chase's chasis behind him as he continued writing on the datapad in his hand. Chase's arms tightened briefly where they were wrapped around Prowl's stomach plating, his legs spread to make room for Prowl between them. The rough hard rock behind and below him pressed harshly into his plating as the ceiling arched overhead. The yellow light of Prowl's headlights cast a dim cone of light around them. They were once again in the musty volcano tunnel. It was the only place Chase felt comfortable with such affection, away from suspicious optics and judgmental whispers.

On the pad Prowl was methodically listing his orders and suggestions for the Rescue Bots in detail. He and Heatwave had already discussed most of them, and Chase occasionally gave a suggestion as he read over his shoulder. At first he had been concerned about the classification level of the data being listed, but Prowl had assured him that his position as the Rescue Bots second in command gave him clearance, and that his more extensive knowledge of the area would be invaluable.

Tomorrow at 0900 Prowl would hand this report to Heatwave and bridge back to the main Autobot base. He would likely not meet Chase again for some time. Despite this he thoroughly and exhaustively went through each paragraph and footnote. Eventually he came to the end and quietly turned off the pad and set it down on the cold hard rock with a quiet click.

Chase's hands smoothed over his stomach plating, lightly stroking. Prowl laid his hands on top of his and leaned back into his hold. His doorwings protested a little at the increased pressure, but the sensors calmed with just a little grumbling.

No spoken word or high pitched radio frequency disturbed the tunnel's damp air, although small creatures rustled in the shadows and under the ground, while cool breezes hissed and whistled by stone and holes. For hours they simply sat, hands rasping over seams and armor as they mapped changes and scars new and old. Gentle kisses slowly deepened and with quiet clicks panels opened to allow access deeper inside each other's bodies. The tunnel echoed with moans and groans, but any who might have heard attributed the noise to the eerie wind.

.

.

Chief Charlie Burns had 4 children and had been in charge of a small town police force for many years. New recruits, the few there had been over the years, always gave him mixed feelings. They were young, and under his tutelage and protection, but they were also adults and made their own decisions and mistakes and sometimes he had to let them make those mistakes. His own children were now almost grown and sometimes it felt like he had to treat them more and more like recruits, rather than the children they once were. Since the arrival of the Rescue Bots it felt like he was constantly surrounded by children who needed his teaching and protection, but only to a certain extent before he over stepped his bounds. Even though he knew that they were far older and more powerful than him the Cybertronians seemed so young sometimes.

He had always made an effort to judge people by their deeds, good or otherwise. The Autobots, and the Rescue Bots in particular had done more good than harm in their stay and partnership on the island. He had yet to see a Decepticon, but he trusted the Autobots, particularly his Autobots. Except for the occasional hang up they worked well together. In fact, sometimes he almost forgot that they weren't human. They had such humanlike personalities and emotions it almost made it even more alien when they did or said something un-human.

On the surface it might appear that Chase was the most alien and machine-like Cybertronian on the team, but truth was he reminded Burns of some of the officers and new recruits that he had worked with before. He hadn't worked with Chase for very long but he already he felt that he knew most of his personality and quirks. When he gained a few new quirks with Prowl's arrival and introduction into their daily routines he hadn't thought much of it at first- until he started noticing some patterns.

Every morning at exactly 0800 the Rescue Bots contacted the main Autobot base. Almost every morning Chase was at the Rescue Bots Headquarters to make the call, even if it meant handing off a partrol to someone else or even if he could only stay for the few minutes it took to initialize the call and greet Commander Prowl. Any other member of the team was capable of making the daily call and report, even if Blades got nervous and stammered, but Chase made great efforts to be the one to do it, much to the bemusement of the rest of the team.

Prowl and Chase exchanged no small talk during these brief contacts, always stayed on script, but Burns had noticed that sometimes when the others were gone or distracted that as they came to the end of their daily exchange, instead of immediately closing the connection they simply stood in silence, watching the other's image on the screen for several quiet, motionless minutes before one or the other quietly, almost reluctantly, shut it off.

The few times that Chase was not present for any of the call, or the call was received by an Autobot other than Prowl, Chase didn't visibly react, but he was taciturn and quiet until the next day, the next call at 0800. Chase was not a particularly talkative or emotive person at the best of times, but he and Chief Burns had settled into a comfortable and familiar relationship, and it wasn't unusual for them to exchange lengthy conversations and questions during long and uneventful patrols. On the days that Chase did not speak to Prowl, however briefly it may have been, he didn't ask after the rest of their unit or family, made no polite small talk, did not question or complain about Earth customs or eccentricities, and he was unforthcoming when Burns questioned him or attempted to start a conversation.

The Rescue bots seemed happy to let Chase write and send in the weekly reports, delighted when he accompanied Prowl on the occasional inspection of the base island's defenses, but Burns couldn't help but think it odd that Prowl often didn't insist that Heatwave, the nominal unit leader, accompany them as well. The Rescue Bots didn't seem to think anything of it. In fact, Blades thought it was good for Chase to be around someone with a similar demeanor, even if it was all work. There was something there. A close friendship or… something else?

He had wondered if that was even possible. For all their humanlike qualities they were, after all, robots. Heatwave and Chase had been off on an inspection with Prowl, the children busy with their own lives on a Friday night and he had asked Boulder. The green robot had spoken of close friendships, families and… love. Somewhat embarrassed Charlie Burns had asked if they had marriage. Boulder had replied that they had something similar, a ceremonial declaration of love, fidelity, and unification between two bots, sometimes more than two! But was it the same thing, or…? Despite his uneasiness he had had to ask the question, feeling like a unscrupulous paparazzi, asking overly personal questions. Where did they come from? How were they created?

It was like receiving The Talk from one of his children. A Cybertronian could be made asexually or… sexually. Blades had piped up after the explanation. Apparently he would like to… carry, someday. He spoke of little robot children with longing. Discomfited, Charlie had retreated to a restless night of tossing and turning.

The next morning Prowl left through the shimmering and awesome ground bridge and routine duties and patrols continued. Prowl and Chase had exchanged a wordless, unreadable look before he had turned and stepped through in his calm and steady way.

When he sat down inside him and shifted uncomfortably Chase noticed right away and asked if something was wrong. Uncertain how to reply, Charlie brushed the question aside with platitudes. At the end of their patrol the police car had, in his own awkward way, reassured Charlie that he would keep any of their conversations confidential if he wished to speak with him about what was bothering him. Touched by the gesture, and abruptly ashamed of himself he realized that he had been wondering how he should treat the Rescue Bots, especially Chase, after the revelation when Chase was still the loyal, if reserved, good natured, if awkward, person he had already come to know.

A few days later Blades shyly approached him. He had a few pictures of his younger brother when he was a baby. The little robot in the pictures was frozen in small acts of play, laughter, and sometimes contrariness. Like his brother the child didn't look quite human or quite machine, but- it was a person. And it was beautiful, and so like his children when they had been young. He asked if he was grown now and with other Autobots. Blades spoke, with the matter of fact flatness of time and survival, of the missiles which had leveled half a city and his family home. The Autobots and his Rescue Bots had lost more than he could comprehend. He reassured Blades that his children, when he had them, would be as beautiful as his younger brother had been, and that he would be a good parent.

The next morning at exactly 0800 he watched Prowl and Chase repeat the standard script with eyes that never left each other. Yes, there was something there, and that was… good.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost done! The next chapter should be the last.

.

.

Hurricane season came and went, snow fell and melted, and rain pelted cold hard ground. The island breathed a sigh of relief when warm sunny days and soft breezes came. The children went on camping trips or to houses with swimming pools and trampolines. The year's big summer movies came to the island's one movie theatre, bringing small crowds day and night. With school out Chase and Chief Burns caught more than one group of bored teenagers who thought that they could get away with racing and drinking on isolated dirt roads.

Even with the occasional almost- disaster or argument the Rescue force was settled into a comfortable routine. A routine that was shattered by a group of unknown Cybertronian signatures rapidly approaching the island.

Cody, who was monitoring the radar and emergency line immediately contacted the main Autobot base, the way it had been pounded in his head to do if something like this happened. An Autobot he didn't recognize, sports car red with a bored expression, answered.

"Ark line 1 here."

"Uh, hey, Griffin Rock here. I have some unknown Cybertronian signatures on radar about 50, er, 40 miles west-"

"Blaster!" The Autobot shouted over his shoulder, "We got UC's at Griffin Rock."

"Confirming," a calm voice replied from off screen. "Yeah, I see 'em. They're over water and moving fast. Probably Decepticons. Alerting command."

Another Autobot leaned into view, "Hey kid, you know what to do?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright, there'll be a team there soon. Ark out." The screen went black and Cody took a deep breath before activating the island's emergency alarm system and, heart pounding, opened a line to his dad.

.

Chief Burns and Graham, with their partners, were trying to get people to go inside of the shelters when the first missile hit the island. Or rather, hit above the island. Blades had been flying out to do reconnaissance when the long range weapon hit his windshield. The explosion cracked it and he swerved into a tall tree. Not many people saw the explosion and collision, but plenty heard it. Some of the people arguing with Chief Burns and Graham took it as a sign to follow directions and go down into the shelters. Others began to panic. Despite their best efforts humans were still shouting, running, and grumbling when the first eradicon flew overhead.

Some of the humans pointed and stared, many others didn't notice; busy grabbing personal belongings or looking for friends and family. Several more planes swept by and for a moment there was hope that they'd been overlooked, but then they began to turn and swoop down and- Chief Burns had never been shot at by an airplane before, but he'd seen plenty of war movies and that sure as hell looked like a strafing run to him.

"Get down!" he shouted.

"Get into the shelter!" he yelled.

"Why?" his neighbors asked.

"What's wrong?" his neighbors demanded.

The sleek planes opened fire with flashing lights. Flashing lights that burned what they hit. The lasers or- whatever they were- rained down on the bright green lawns and hot pavement. Humans and houses, plants and driveways, and above all fellow Cybertronians, were caught by the deadly downpour.

Chase and Boulder were pulling out alien weapons, trying to shoot back, but the planes were already swooping up and out of range. Two shifted in mid-air and dropped behind a large house. On the ground smoke and chaos reigned and Chase shouted to Chief Burns and his teamates, "I'm moving to intercept," as he ran to the house the eradicons had dropped behind. As he did so he received a transmission from Prowl inquiring about their status. He sent back a hasty report on their location and the estimated number of fliers present in the air and the two on the ground. Prowl responded with an ETA of 10 minutes, to his relief.

.

On the opposite side of the island Heatwave received the same message from Prowl and replied with his location and situation- warning the more isolated members of the island.

Kade didn't have the patience for arguing and drawn out explanations he couldn't provide anyway, so he was simply delivering his message and leaving, ignoring questions and requests for help or more information.

They rounded a turn in a rocky dirt road and a billow of smoke peeped above the leafy tree tops. Heatwave spat something in Cybertronian and Kade bit off a string of curses. "Cody what's going on out there?"

Cody's worried face filled the screen, ""They're attacking the town, the other Autobots are on their way."

Kade barely refrained from cussing in front of Cody. "We have a couple more houses. We're going as fast as we can."

"Okay."

"Cody, as soon as the other Autobots get there, or if the Decepticons come near the base, get into the old lava tunnel."

"But-"

"Do it. You can hide there. We'll come get you when they're gone."

Cody scrunched his nose up but reluctantly agreed.

.

The ground bridge opened, swirling and flashing to life. The soldiers paid no attention to the distracting colors and disorienting sensor readings, racing through to the other side without hesitation. Prowl entered with the last group into a large, for a human, concrete room. The room was quickly assessed and examined for threats as he sent off a series of communications.

As the small troop moved outside with seasoned caution he received answers. A few terse commands and the soldiers split into three small groups, one group staying behind, and the others transforming to drive down the road. At an intersection the other two groups separated as well.

Prowl and his soldiers rocked down a bumpy road and then through a patch of forest, transforming and running when necessary. Slowly the smoke came closer, rising above to where purple fliers circled in the warm summer air. Prowl transformed and gestured to Bluestreak, who aimed carefully with his sniper rifle.

The fliers veered and swayed when one of their number was taken down by a precise shot, and another began spewing black smoke after a second flash of laser fire. Their sensors spun around, calculating trajectories and scanning for the source of the shooting. A third shot, tearing through a glossy purple wing, revealed it and they wheeled, rapidly flying toward the small group of Autobots at the edge of the forest.

From there on it was the barely controlled chaos of a battle. Soundwave was not present, leaving comm. lines open and unjammed for orders to be transmitted and followed, ignored, or "improved" upon by soldiers running, driving, and shooting on the edges of the town. Humans were helped, ignored, or defended. Many were physically picked up, kicking or screaming, and deposited at the entrance to the underground shelter by a distracted Autobot soldier. Injuries were hastily tended to by First Aid, enlisting the aid of a confused and terrified but determined human volunteer to make makeshift turnicates and bandages for the injured humans. Burning houses and trees, set afire by lasers and missiles, were avoided but sometimes flown or run into. The smoke obscured the ground and sky so that Cybertronians were forced to rely on radar and the far reaches of the light spectrum, while humans were left half blind.

One yard had a large grill with a propane tank hooked into it and an enterprising Autobot warrior picked it up and threw it at a startled eradicon flier- grill, propane, undercooked meat and all. The eradicon crashed into one of the burning houses and disappeared in a large, fiery explosion. The explosion and flying debris startled the other Decepticons and they began an uncoordinated retreat.

Save for a few crippled or dead eradicons the Decepticons quickly disappeared beyond the horizon, and tracking radar confirmed that they were swiftly traveling over the vast ocean. The entire engagement, from when the arriving Autobots had fired their first shots to the Decepticon retreat, had lasted little more than 15 minutes.

.

Chase struggled to his feet after receiving basic repairs from the field medic, and immediately received a query from Prowl on his status. A quick exchange and he was assigned to directing the wounded to First Aid and the military rescue helicopters when they arrived. It was light work, suitable for his injuries. The now arriving Heatwave and Cade were set to suppressing the fires along with a few of the able bodied soldiers.

Chase admired Prowl on the edges of his sensor range as he directed a quick and efficient clean up, snapping out orders to humans and Cybertronians alike. One moment he was ordering the prisoners, securely disabled and bound according to regulations, through a quick ground bridge, the next he was taking a report from First Aid and his assistants. He was efficient, calm, and unquestioned in his power and authority. He had never seen Prowl directly during or after an engagement with the enemy, only heard his steady voice over the coms, and Chase was humbled by his power and intelligence. This was a mech who loved him, and Chase… loved him back, and he had never been so desperate to kiss him senseless before.

The last human was carefully carried out of the shelter, limp and moaning. Chase stood, favoring his left side, and watched carefully until they were laid out on a blanket, grouped together with the other injured humans. There were whimpers and cries from the humans behind him, easy chatter and laughter from the soldiers, tense instructions from the Rescue Bots and their humans, and through it all, Prowl's voice weaving a steady stream of orders. His processors ached from the improper feedback from sensors that had been damaged or shut off by First Aid. He strained his audios listening to Prowl, and his radar followed him as he moved. When he stood still and quiet for longer than 5 minutes Chase turned to look with his optics. They lent more detail than his radar and revealed Prowl inputting data into a pad. He looked up and Chase froze, their optics meeting. The dark concentration in those blue optics warmed into affection, before mild concern edged in. Chase moved, swirling the air with the moans and cries and smoke and blood and energon suspended in it, leaving it all in his wake as he waded toward the sturdy, elegant form of a being called Prowl. The blue eyes were warmth and calm and love and worry. They widened when he arrived and traced a familiar path up his arm to his face. Lips pursed and trembled when he gently brushed them with a finger, and then they were warm and solid pressed against his own. Two lips softly pressed against each other, tongues flicking affectionately together.

In the distance he could hear the rattle of helicopter blades and the hissing of displaced air as they whipped through it. He gently moved away with a final caress of lips, turning back to his duty. Wide optics watched before they too turned away to attend to less abstract matters. The nitty and gritty matters of life and planning, and death and energon demanded their attention, like always.


	4. Chapter 4

The long grass weaved together, the wind working it and the trees to create a pervasive rustling which filled the small clearing. The gently rounded hill was tall enough to overlook much of the small island now that the air had cleared. The dark haze, a gritty mix of ash, smoke, dust and precipitation, had finally been swept out to sea by brisk breezes a week before. The mountains, forest and ocean were now clearly visible where before they had been blurred in the gray miasma.

In the middle of the clearing, next to a mound of black volcanic rock, two large metallic beings lounged. Their alien voices whispered and echoed between the trees, startling birds not yet accustomed to the sound. A few inquisitive bees inspected their metal and polished surfaces industriously before moving on to the scattered wildflowers peeking out of the rocks and grass.

It had been a long and difficult month for the island and its inhabitants. The lost trust and betrayal was felt on all sides as they rebuilt. The humans struggled to come to terms with a harsher, more dangerous world and the Rescue Bots weathered accusations and anger. Slowly, the community had come back together with shared grief and love. Some would never accept the Rescue Bots, and many more found it easier to continue treating them like simple robots, but they were a small and close community and surprisingly understanding and accepting when they put their minds to it. Of course, it helped that the Rescue Bots were the main power behind the rebuilding and defense of the island.

Prowl, meanwhile, had been dealing with the wider fallout with the rest of the world and Autobot forces. Too many humans now knew for the Autobot presence on earth to remain quiet for long, especially if the Decepticons made more bold strikes against them in the midst of civilian populations.

Within the Autobot forces rumors and knowledge of the second in command's relationship was met with excited speculation and demands of evidence. Prowl's every move was intensely scrutinized, many bots finding excuses to be in the com room during the daily com call to Griffin Rock. These bots were reprimanded or ignored as the officers present deemed necessary. Of course, many of the officers present were guilty of loitering as well. As the weeks went by, many dismissed the rumors, only for the rumor mill to catch hold of Prowl taking short breaks over at Griffin Rock. There were many intense debates over what exactly he did while he was gone.

Chase and his team were emotionally and physically exhausted from dealing with the aftermath of the Decepticon attack. As such, the revelation of Chase and Prowl's relationship was overshadowed and much of the excitement and drama which would have resulted if the discovery had been made a month prior was subdued. There were some pointed and confused questions in private, but surprisingly enough Chief Burns headed off most of the questions from his children and the Rescue Bots were mostly concerned over him being hurt. Of course Blades asked a multitude of well meant but somewhat invasive questions whenever he got the chance. Chase managed to evade most of them with the help of Chief Burns and Dani.

However, one definite improvement was that now Prowl and Chase could steal away when they had more than a few minutes to spare. It didn't happen often, with both their busy schedules to work around, but each moment alone was infinitely precious.

Prowl chuckled at something Blades said, the sound reverbrating across the small hill. Chase shifted, scraping against the black rock as he turned to face his companion. Prowl simply watched him with a small smile. "I... don't want to sneak into that tunnel anymore. Even if this isn't very appropriate.," he confessed. Prowl looked puzzled so he leaned forward and kissed him. What followed succeeded in scaring away the rest of the birds.

.

A bit short, but my mind went blank and it didn't really need to be longer.


End file.
